Some well bores, for example those of some oil and gas wells, are lined with a casing. The casing stabilizes the sides of the well bore, prevents fluids (liquids or gases) in the well bore from entering the surrounding earth formations, and/or prevents fluids from zones other than the producing zones from entering the well bore.
In a cementing operation, cement is introduced down the well bore and into an annular space between the casing and the surrounding earth. The cement secures the casing in the well bore, and prevents fluids from flowing vertically in the annulus between the casing and the surrounding earth.
Different cement formulations are designed for a variety of well bore conditions, which may be above ambient temperature and pressure. In designing a cement formulation, a number of potential mixtures may be evaluated to determine their mechanical properties under various conditions.
Mechanical properties of subterranean formations in which well bores are to be formed can also affect the design of the well bores. In some instances, samples of subterranean formations are taken and subsequently evaluated to determine the mechanical properties of the formations.